Currently, for conventional power cable designs, heat is released from the power cable along the surface of the cable. As such, a bulky space cooling system is required for these conventional power cable designs to maintain the power cable's temperature below a maximum temperature threshold. The present disclosure provides a cable design that allows for an efficient use of materials, and provides for efficient heat dissipation, while at the same time is suitable for high power transfer and high frequency power transmission.